


【空骑相关】【灵魂大师】《Martyr or Tyrant》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 先说在前面：角色立场角色看法不代表作者看法，角色立场角色看法不代表作者看法，角色立场角色看法不代表作者看法。重要的事情说三遍。大师中心，有很多捏造成分（大师和辐光的关系基于梦境暴君形态的梦语：“你说过会让我永生的”、“他们的灵魂能让我更接近那光吗”、“那声音，是否从未存在过”，基于此猜测大师能听到辐光的声音并且能和她交谈。）关于蜗牛萨满、玛丽莎与大师的某种关联性也是根据游戏一些细节（如学技能时的场景和欢乐之屋里显示出的玛丽莎在虫里很受欢迎）脑补出来的。文中存在大师对白王和辐光的微妙态度与感情，可以理解为假cp（？）并且有可能引起不适的肢体损伤表现及角色san值直降的过程，请谨慎。
Relationships: Soul Master & The Pale King, Soul Master & The Radiance
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【灵魂大师】《Martyr or Tyrant》

**Author's Note:**

> 先说在前面：角色立场角色看法不代表作者看法，角色立场角色看法不代表作者看法，角色立场角色看法不代表作者看法。重要的事情说三遍。
> 
> 大师中心，有很多捏造成分（大师和辐光的关系基于梦境暴君形态的梦语：“你说过会让我永生的”、“他们的灵魂能让我更接近那光吗”、“那声音，是否从未存在过”，基于此猜测大师能听到辐光的声音并且能和她交谈。）关于蜗牛萨满、玛丽莎与大师的某种关联性也是根据游戏一些细节（如学技能时的场景和欢乐之屋里显示出的玛丽莎在虫里很受欢迎）脑补出来的。
> 
> 文中存在大师对白王和辐光的微妙态度与感情，可以理解为假cp（？）并且有可能引起不适的肢体损伤表现及角色san值直降的过程，请谨慎。

（上）

白色头冠比不上圣所内堆积如山的古旧典籍沉重。他扶正头冠向前走，需穿过长长走廊才能到达宫殿正中央：好一个白色的宫殿，庄重，严肃，洁白又明亮。他感到有些束手束脚而无所适从，仅能把披风往自己胸前稍稍靠拢。他听见此起彼伏赞美声，见白色仆从们纷纷弯下腰，知是五骑士凯旋，便也靠边站。倒是其中一位（体积稍大的）哈哈大笑说不必不必，都是来找陛下做报告的，就一起去。扯远了些，这般无拘无束对他来说也是难以适应。还是要想起灵魂圣所，在夜晚也依旧灯火通明，但也不会如此，也许是因为墙壁暗色装饰也是，最多便是椭圆形的雕刻更亮堂。其实还有别的。自由，自由，灵魂圣所看似宗教仪式场所而惹虫们敬而远之，实则为学者的歇脚处与游乐场。那么，常年被雾气笼罩的档案馆呢？泪水之城的学者们称档案馆封闭乏味且位于危险峡谷，其中终日只有易爆水母来回飘荡。至于莫诺蒙夫人，那圣巢智慧的核心，似位于高塔最顶端而闭门不出，仅有她小小的弟子为其忙前忙后。谣言于圣巢学者间蔓延，称其因怪病终日沉睡不醒，因而久久未有新著作发表。

他并不信，倒也不会高声反对道“谣言止于智者”。不过是讲求证据：证据来源于那小小的弟子。他见其出入档案馆依旧频繁，也无准备远走高飞的意思。有时他要来城市仓库搬运货物，也许是迷了路，误打误撞进了圣所大门，最后还是顺手捞走几本书，说是“先前忘了给夫人拿去”。所幸书本最后还是都回来了。他想着，在此期间依旧不由自主发出“嗯哼”的声音以示微弱的不满与无可奈何，而现在他也有点又要发出这种声音的意思。王还没出来，似乎还在忙前忙后。宫殿内的肃穆让他并不敢四处走动（尽管他对苍白的植物与石柱很有兴趣），他感到身体酸痛，只能以仰望打发时间。宫殿圆形穹顶镶嵌的玻璃无比透亮，可见奇妙生物抖动翅膀自空中飞过，似乎是被此处的某种强大力量吸引，在穹顶上方徘徊。其实他也在其他地方见过这些会飞的小东西，就是在充满酸液的湖边。他是写过关于这些小东西的文章的，也的的确确写过分析过与他人辩论过，关乎王的力量——

这些文章与灵魂又有何干系？那时他还未被其他虫子称为灵魂大师，圣所也不叫灵魂圣所。今日则不一样，他要汇报，要向王提出请求。他早就带上事先卷好以丝带固定的纸卷，披风下的前肢正搭着，微弱的不安反映在上面，他发现自己都能听见哒哒声了，便四处张望：无虫察觉，也许大家都疲于等待而无心观察他者。最后，也不知是过了多久，王终于出现。兴许是宫殿内的洁白实属过于明亮，起初他也无法完全看清王的身影。他只知自己戴着的头冠有某种象征含义，尖刺与王有关，白色本身就极其特殊。他们都要鞠躬都要单膝下跪，都要为圣巢的经久不衰献上赞美。事实上王比绝大多数虫子所想象的都要矮小，但自神像上无从看出这一点。那种小小的神像，自然是供圣巢的虫子随身携带用以祈祷的，而他也隐约有种直觉：眼见未必为实。他也曾长途跋涉至王国边缘，见过巨大的虫子。那虫子相当健谈，足以让他知晓从天而降的并非雪而是某种生物的毛皮。当然，这些话他是不会说的，目前为止也未写在任何文章里。他等着王走到他的身边，而他就能提出自己的请求：关于灵魂的研究。制作用以储存灵魂的雕像仅是第一步，图纸上画的自然尚且不是王的模样。普通的虫有资格描绘王的模样吗？总之，最终定稿上面画着的就是最为普通的，在十字路口偶尔可见的石柱造型。王走到他面前，而他始终未抬头，先是抬起前肢送上图纸。这时他是看不到王的表情……应该没有表情，他仅能看见垂地白袍与羽翼的一角，与此同时也习惯等待沉默结束。他们的王寡言少语，思考的时间更长。如履薄冰。他还是等到王开口：起来吧。这件事就交给你去办。王的爽快反而令他意外，他本以为王能找到种种理由拒绝——灵魂的力量过于强大，且与王国自身的形成有千丝万缕联系，相当敏感，让普通虫子接手并不得当……当然，他也早已准备好一些委婉劝说的言辞，不过这不妨碍他感到疑惑。

“不错的提议。对于这个王国，灵魂的研究是必要的。”

“谢谢您，陛下。”

“但也只能到这种程度，只能到制作储存灵魂的雕像，用以恢复伤口这样的程度。这是极限，你应该知道我的意思，大师。”

他对上了王的视线，对上那来自空洞眼窝的视线：苍白的光线。王似乎察觉到他的真实意图，其中究竟有几分警告他也不得而知，而他也无从用装傻充愣蒙混过关。在这样的心智面前试图掩饰没有意义，他只是应下：“谨遵您的指示，陛下。”现在说不定就是打道回府的时候，他便等待王背对他以此表示会面应当结束。不过这样的时刻竟是一直没有到来，于是他斗胆猜测王仍有话要问、要说。可他能主动问吗？那是僭越。但他现在有耐心，只因他猜自己有机会涉足王国深处的秘密。他擅长等秘密结果，不管那是否与关乎王国本源的心智有关。这里不似泪城终年有雨，无雨水敲击窗玻璃与屋顶来缓和沉默。王，圣巢的王，也是他的王终究转头，让他一同来。看来对于王而言揭开秘密也需时间去酝酿。

他起身，就要去掀起面纱。这将会成为他与王一同保守的秘密，也许苍白的根也会知情。苍白之根如茂盛植物，同样攀附宫殿外墙而伸出地缝。或许也能听到。王在前他在后，一同穿过回廊而将仆从的呼唤抛在后头：这会是认可。这是王的认可，足以让现今的他感到腿肢离地略微飘飘然，如同饮过树根汁液酿的浓酒。最终他们来到一扇门前，王看向他，示意他俯下身，最终为他扶正头冠。进去吧。他自然知晓这一动作只关乎接下来他要直面的秘密，这一动作为的是揭开秘密时所需的庄重（毫无疑问，王对这个房间有着某种特殊的“感情”），而与他无关。但他仍会认为此刻他又不慎饮下浓酒，而思绪的树根正继续为他产出令他失神的错觉——多么滚烫。

他会在雪白的房间内飘飘然，直至视野重新回归黑暗。他见到形状怪异的模具，大小各异的石卵，手稿掉落于地。王走到墙边伸出手，发光的纹路开始闪现，严丝合缝的封印悄然瓦解。他终于意识到这画像就是秘密。王不会允许他带走雕像，也不会允许他现在着手临摹于纸上。王靠近他而留下低语：记住它的模样，做出它的雕像。这雕像必须足够洁白，更是必须能承载足够多的灵魂。他在内心百般猜测骑士的身份，不知骑士是否与在圣巢不同角落开始蔓延的疾病有关。王的视线与声音均无感情，并不留给他任何一点试探的空间。甚至不需问他同意与否。

这没有选择的余地。他开始研究，而闭门不出。他把最初的那些绘着王的模样的稿纸封存。与此同时他也在调查，他在寻找骑士的来源。彼时泪水之城的广场还没有喷泉与雕像，能给他的信息少得可怜。泪水之城的贵族们擅长以讹传讹，他早已听到不下几十种版本的传言，甚至不如他自己的猜想可信。与此同时他的梦逐渐变得有内容填充，不似以往只有黑暗。他在梦中见到无数相似的躯壳，身着披风拿着骨钉，在宫殿里游荡，最终又都消失得无影无踪。触碰真相极其危险，但近乎于去够最高枝头的果实：指不定很甜，所以摔得粉身碎骨也不可惜。他越界了。

白色雕像的制作即将完工，而他离高枝只有一步之遥。他在梦中步步高升，在此期间仍见到其他景象——朦胧的，模糊的，橘色的光芒被白色的光球消解，而那光球必将成为攻克顽疾的灵丹妙药。他思考，发觉自己最初的直觉就是正解。虫子身上最宝贵而最神秘的灵魂能成为解药，这样的研究哪怕要让他自己付出一切他也在所不惜……王应当听到他的声音。他一而再再而三潜入梦境深处，甚至选择在造型古怪的植物下入眠。梦境必须足够详细而逼真，才能从中发现更多真实。他终究察觉梦境与现实有某种特殊联系，只是他无从在这二者间自由穿梭。他在梦中看见灵体，看见王国的未来，看见王和高大的骑士，也看见光芒聚合成光球，如此耀眼，仿佛在猎猎燃烧。从前他觉得这光芒相当刺眼，现在反而觉得有那么一点温暖，展开翅膀向上飞去也不足为奇。

就在他找来许许多多的虫子，并且反复在梦中看见自己的灵体朝圆日飞去的时候，雕像完工了。一尊又一尊的白色雕像被送入宫殿，他在一旁监督，伴着搬运雕像的虫子走入宫殿。最终到了某扇门前他被拦下：不能再往前。王的出现阻隔视线，那些雕像不知何时开始便从他的身边消失。骑士的身份是一个谜，而王并不打算让他参与进谜题的拼图。王将他拒之门外并发出警告。在这时他的脑海内再度回响期望的声音：这就是极限。并非妥协，只是施舍出薄薄一圈外围的边缘。可他终究是决定不再听从了。他要研究，他下定决心说出在梦中寻觅到的，圣巢的解药。起初依旧有几分傲气，最后便是恳求：虫子的灵魂定能成为王国的解药，王国必须如此才能得救。使用这些虫子的灵魂吧。王回绝且态度坚决，王认定这样的牺牲将毫无意义，无意义的牺牲相当残忍。

同样都是牺牲，难道你的牺牲便不是牺牲，不都是以他者性命为代价？这段时日来他还是寻到些许足以反射出真相的碎片：逐渐失序的泪水之城，深邃巢穴的野兽陷入躁动，而水晶山峰的矿工早就陷入疯狂。他绝不相信王什么都没有做，他绝不相信这只是所有学者眼中的阴谋论。他必须站出来，他将要成为反对王的那只虫，哪怕他将会“不得好死”——不，不，灵魂的力量不只能拯救王国，还能将所有虫子引向富有吸引力的不朽。他这么想，这么说，灵魂力量带来的不朽只是顺势而为，永生总会是最甜蜜的树根的汁液，足以滋养灵魂。最终他得出结论，王的反对是出于嫉妒，是恼羞成怒。王自己找不到王国的药方，就要拿自己出气。

我绝不允许。他从宫殿出去，敲碎白色的头冠，扯碎白色的披风。他来到圣所的地下室，为那些失去本形的殉道者哀悼：可怜的同胞，为王国舍弃身形，最终变成匍匐于地缓慢爬行如泥的活物。他仍然要喂养它们，用灵魂为它们延续寿命。那些雕像也在地下，他以前肢抵住雕像，感到某种力量贯穿全身。他确信自己能比那昏庸的王活得更久，且能将王国拯救。他在记录仪留下文字，希冀于后来的虫子能知晓研究的艰辛。

他坚信研究绝对具有意义，他的牺牲比王的牺牲更有意义。只是这时他过分忙碌，他忙于将摇摇欲坠的王国向上抬举，并未发现自己的双眼早已不是完全的漆黑，其中早已出现橘黄色的亮点。

他无处可逃。

（下）

「From your pulpit, what will you preach?

How to live a good long life that's full of suffering」

智者需登高，殉道者也是，而他处于某个悬崖边缘，无暇思考自己究竟是前者却还是后者——他早已选择向上攀登而不回头。还是无暇顾及。他知现今圣所内只有遵循求生本能的低鸣与啜泣。是的，他可怜的同胞们尽管同意献身，但也没能完全控制强大的、来自灵魂的力量，最终腐化为烂泥，求生不得求死而于心不忍。他可亲自动手，也可让那成功的实验体，那以剑术与瞬间移动见长的战士去办这件事……也许还有机会。灵魂圣所内保有成型身躯者相比往日已少许多，甚至有一些其他的研究者不知去向何方（有消息说他们为求生存前往了王国边缘）。他并无将他们归类为逃兵的意思，他这么想：并非所有虫子都能飞向高处，还有的虫子没有翅膀。

但他可以。他必将保留圣所所有的研究成果，于是他在各种装置留下文字，留下书籍，而他也将进行研究的场所迁移至圣所高处：玻璃制成的尖塔。回忆自然不怎么美好，他会想起守望者所在的地方，也会想起宫殿的穹顶，然而没有比玻璃更合适的材料。他进入梦境的次数愈发多，与那光芒也更近，兴许正是因此才要寻透光材料，希望能在常年阴雨绵绵的泪水之城里来点良好采光……会有用吗？但他确实日有所思夜有所梦，他终有一天在梦中以灵魂聚集的光球击碎玻璃，真有万丈光芒落在他身上。毫无疑问，这是邀请，如根或藤蔓包围着他进行轻微拉扯。那不同于雪白的（或是苍白的）光，并不流动，也不凝固，而是有着要将自己与世间其他外物区分开来的棱角分明：穿过天际，最终扎向大地。他明白了为何那些蛾子遗族留下的长钉与盾牌在他眼里为何会突然有了如此大的吸引力——从前并不会如此。现在似乎有圆日在天边，可下一秒圆日便四分五裂，展开羽翼，向下，向下，靠近他：这便是那圆日的正体，而他也是第一次彻底听清光芒的低语，也彻底看清老旧典籍中记载的，被现在的王国视为禁忌的古老光芒。现在那光芒已经离他非常近，而他几近无法移动身躯，只能沉默着仰望。

他有许多问题。若这就是曾被从这片土地上驱逐的神，这就是他曾在高处见到的粗糙的石像的原形，那祂是否知晓瘟疫的来源，以及属于圣巢的解药……还有什么？这时永生对他的吸引力依旧存在而愈演愈烈，但还不到能让他在神明面前开口提出的程度。多么奇妙，如今他不被国王接受，世人也视圣所为草菅虫命的场所（而他自己也知其中缘由），他还保持着某种心气，完全就是提起来而挤压着胸腹的。现在他不愿乞求任何一只虫子——神也不行。不过这光芒倒像是知晓他的想法，还真没有说什么，也有可能是时间不多。当他真的觉得自己应当更靠近这光芒之神一些时，他被迫从梦境离开。他睁眼，确信自己应当一次又一次进入梦境。

在这一段时间里，他仍然研究灵魂，仍然寄希望于灵魂在不同躯体间转移能驱散瘟疫，并且想方设法让战士拥有更为强大的能力，从而能保护圣所内的书籍与宝贵的实验装置。在此间隙他想方设法延长梦境的持续时间。此时此刻他尚且不知梦中的光芒神与瘟疫有何关联，他甚至认为自己双眼的异变是成功的证明……他的确在梦中与光芒神有了更多接触，甚至知晓了神原本的名字，甚至知晓光芒神与蛾子一族的联系。他理解了先知那自言自语的真实含义，而这是王绝不可能知晓的。他发现这神确实被虫们遗忘了太久，因此她似乎有许多想要说的。她的声音早已被遗忘，而自己竟能听到她的声音，如灵魂们的低语一样清晰。这绝非是优越感作祟，而他知自己并非有僭越之意而要冒犯神明。他只是应当传达声音，就像他解放那些灵魂的力量。

多么奇怪的共鸣。他与神真能有什么共鸣？尖锐惨叫穿过梦境障壁被他捕捉，他知那是被束缚在装置上挣扎而不得的蜗牛萨满正在高声诅咒。强加的牺牲迟早要到来的。他自梦境脱身而出，仿佛从高空坠回地面。多么漆黑的灵魂，在他周遭缠绕，仍有攻击性。他要以玻璃容器收纳，寻找控制它的方法，可他却还能听到说话声……来自何处？是这漆黑的，蜗牛萨满的灵魂在质问他吗？他看向玻璃容器，发觉其中灵魂竟仍能做出表情——是看向他，还哧哧地笑着。兴许是这玻璃不够厚重，他是听到了萨满那细而刺耳的声音：“诅咒你，愚不可及的蝉族，滥用力量的你无法永生，而会不得好死。”他是如何知道？就在他分神的一刹那，那灵魂竟是要从容器中溢出。都挣脱了，而他来不及将其吸收。

他四处寻找，最终注意到那灵魂还是无法离开那将他肉身摧毁的装置。灵魂仍能开口，可是无法离开此处。强烈的、被冒犯（还是下意识地恐惧？）的感觉使他花费了些许时间来平复呼吸，但他还记得一件事：记下这一切，如他多年坚持不懈做研究。他将要把光芒之神的模样绘于纸上，就像他曾描摹王，描摹王身旁的那位高大的骑士——不能，他发现自己的前肢抖动得厉害，不受自己的控制，无法写出工整文字无法绘出平滑线条。是身体的衰弱来得太快吗？是永生已刻不容缓吗？于现世他的身体似乎早已不属于他自己。事实上，打自他与梦中光芒神的联系愈发紧密时，他的身体就出现了异状。可他不在意，认定心灵的自由比什么都重要。他缓缓起身，知道自己哪怕早就无法提笔，也依旧能使用灵魂的力量——且变得更为强大。讽刺的是力量的强大来自内心深处感染产生的顽疾，而他不知，也不愿知，即便知道也不会果断将这份力量舍弃。他怎么会丢掉他眼中的解药？

看吧，他的战士也更加强大，灵魂圣所们的术士神出鬼没，却还是在他献身时向他鞠躬。他们应当还保有着心智，不同于那些可怜的殉道者。这让他想起了什么。不，他本不该想，他绝不会再想起那白色，更不可能为那喷水池献上一点吉欧。但他想，自己的确应该回到高高的尖顶。现在的他有种直觉，就是当他因实验与研究的疲惫而陷入睡眠时，又能在知道点什么。他上去了，战士与术士目送他，仿佛这一次他登顶后便再也不会回来。怎么可能不回来？圣所需要领袖，他一定会回来。

他继续向上。怪事，即便现在他还未进入梦境，他就能听到那声音。她的声音，她的声音尚未伴着光芒出现。这会是真实的吗？还是本就从未存在？他发现自己愈是向上，声音愈发清晰，甚至有极细的光束照向他，似乎是在一步一步引导他。那光芒最终真的成形——眼见为实，眼见为实，就在这一次，他终于看清那双在典籍中的描述都相当模糊，只在蛾子们代代相传中保留下来的，明亮的双眼。

「你将得到宽恕。」

她的声音自天际洒落，同那些金色的、尖刺般的光芒一样。他确信这一次他将得到明确回应，于是就展翅向上。泪水之城的天空多雨且冰冷，却不足以沾湿他的双翅。光为永恒，多么温暖！或许现在的他就像是曾经在这光芒之神身旁环绕的蛾子。他真的产生了这样的想象，“灵魂的力量能拯救王国。您的意思是，我的这个想法没有错？”

「你想要的是什么……大师啊，也许王国的未来与你的永生从来就不矛盾。你当真要永生吗？」

“我希望……不，请您赐我不朽。”

光芒之神的声音落下，似乎有些模糊。然而她确确实实许下承诺：如你所愿。哪怕无他者见证，你也将得到永生。而这一次与往常不同，这光芒伸展的巨大翅膀稍稍拢起，将他包裹在其中。这与自己穿上披风的感觉完全不同。光就在这里，梦寐以求的光就在这里。当如此耀眼的金色光芒将他包围时，他感受到一种无比激烈、无从被磨灭的喜悦。这令他浑身战栗，他多么希望现在的自己可寻到那早已失了踪迹的王，能在他的面前展开翅膀：您也许早已失去，而我仍然拥有。您要走向灭亡，而我将会不朽。您将如何面对圣巢的虫子，您的子民？

现在的他不需树根汁液酿成的浓酒，也能向上漂浮了。也不需要守望者的望远镜，更不需要他遗留的画作。他现在就能看到泪水之城的俯瞰之景，他知自己的感官变得无比敏锐，甚至能听到灵魂的歌唱。那只蝴蝶还在狭窄的小屋内歌唱，无法离开吗？也许在过往，那歌声还能将他逐渐带回现实，可现在歌声也无法做出任何拉扯，那些音符反而让他更加确信他离永生更近。他足够强大，足够敏锐。他在塔顶向下看，发觉有人将要来到圣所。无力之徒，身上具有某种让他下意识厌恶的气息。多么虚无，多么相似……警铃大作。他继续向上飞行，然后向下俯冲。他感受到自己正将灵魂的光芒聚集，依靠瞬间移动的法术靠近对方。他感受到自己摧毁了那躯壳，还是容器？这小小的虫子和那些储存灵魂的容器有何关联，现在的一切是真实——

不会是真实。假象消亡而现实曝露，现在盛满灵魂的玻璃容器反而是要照亮什么。他看清自己的身躯。骨钉割裂他，骨钉刺穿他。他清晰地感觉到从自己身体中喷溅出的不只是鲜血与脓液，那光芒，橙黄色的，金色的，还有那早已不被他所承认的白色光芒，也一同流出。他伸出前肢，希望能堵上破开的洞口：不要流走，不要流走，这不朽不该离开。在这时他才意识到，也许自己是被欺骗。从来就没有什么不朽，而那些灵魂也从未让他更接近那天际的光芒。他透过塔顶玻璃地面看到术士的尸体堆积，而战士不知在何处。是这样吗？当真没有不朽吗？侥幸心理是要破灭了吗？

现在他所剩的最后一些扎根于梦境的意志碎品终究被捕梦网与梦之钉掳去。梦不永恒而他亦是。不能承认，他绝不承认自己耗费的青春心血最终落得一场空，他不相信自己从高处俯冲至地底黑暗深处只是一厢情愿——不能允许，不该允许。消亡终将到来，夺走他曾引以为傲的视力，但他仍认为自己能依靠想象。可也只能依靠想象。他终究捕捉到模糊幻影：陷入疯狂的、白色的王和一次又一次欺骗他的远古的光。一个是疯子，一个是骗子，都将他向下拉扯。对此，他发出狂笑与尖啸，灵魂的力量聚集形成光球，迅速奔向两个忽明忽暗的身影。

身影消失了，没有谁留下。可以确定的是衰败的圣巢不可能举办葬礼：王没有葬礼，难以自报的子民仍抱有国王终将回归的奢望，而他更不可能有葬礼。他可是已经没有什么可以得到，也没有什么可以失去了！被废弃的圣所里只有扭曲的灵魂匍匐于地，向着储存灵魂光芒的玻璃容器爬去。结论是没有葬礼便等于没有死去，哪怕他的意志即将完全消退。

于是他对他自己最后的见证者，那从虚无中走来的小小虫子发出叫喊：永恒属于我，我必将不朽。

他确信自己赢得了永生的胜利。

fin.

补充

感谢你能看完这充满我流理解和捏造的大师相关。

大师一直给我一种，从高处掉落的感觉。从渴望拯救圣巢的有为之士变为沉溺于灵魂力量与永生诱惑的异端法师。很香，真的很香。

我有意在下的部分加快节奏，借此表现伴随着他愈发接近辐光，力量更强（参照叛徒领主，感染客观上能增强力量）就愈发失去理智，身体愈发不可控（参照被感染的虫子很多身体机能都出现了问题），说得那什么一点就是：越接近古神san值越低。并且我留下了一些明显逻辑不通顺的部分。若是在从前，也许大师早就会意识到瘟疫与辐光的关联性了，然而他与白王意见不合至决裂，对灵魂力量的过分执着（也许是因为在他眼里如果现在放弃，仿佛就是认输，沉没成本太高......）使他完全没法注意到这一点，甚至到最后产生了“我无法写字与那梦境没有关系，只要心智是自由的怎样都好”这样的想法。我也弄了起先有着学者特有的，高傲心气的大师最终却为了永生而……乞求的桥段。

从梦语看得出他确实相当介怀白王反对他进行研究的事情，我个人猜测他或许知道了白王拯救王国是会是用什么方法，因此有“哪有你的牺牲就比我的牺牲高贵”这样的想法。不过也很明显，如果大师不喜欢这样的事情，他到了最后，也变成了他最初最厌恶的模样。他进行的研究再怎样也会在无辜的虫子身上进行的，这一方面倒是有着纯粹（？）的残忍。其实个人觉得这一点从某种意义上来说，和白王很是相似。

总之大师真好啊！！！

顺便一提开头英文是某首歌的歌词，我觉得还有点白王和大师之间的感觉，我非常喜欢。

ps：歌曲名strangler fig 指的是绞杀植物（一种攀附在其他树木上吸取养分的植物）.....不管是哪一方来说，还有歌词，都很合适。


End file.
